


Buzzkills

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Fish out of Water, Gen, Halloween, Party, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander looks for Buffy and Willow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzkills

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Holiday" and the fic_promptly prompt "BtVS, Xander, House Party"

Xander wandered through the party, peaking beneath masks and under wigs. Most of the Slayerettes had taken the chance to relax on this night and enjoy dressing up like a kid again. Xander had been more than happy to decorate and provide refreshments for that purpose - everyone deserved a night off - but now he was on a mission.

Buffy hadn't taken the night off. There were still a few monsters - mostly vampires - who didn't honor the sanctity of Halloween night, and she and Willow had gone out to keep the peace. They should be back by now, though, and Xander wanted to find them. If they couldn't take the night off completely, he could at least now bring them the alcohol they so richly deserved.

Finally he spied them - Raggedy Ann and a very uncreative "potential" - sitting at the top of the stairs and quietly watching the party below.

"Refreshments for my ladies!" he declared, handing them two red Solo cups and then sitting on the step below them.

"Thanks," Buffy said mechanically. Willow just took a long gulp of her drink.

Xander couldn't help but think how much they had changed. Just a few years ago they would have been thrilled at the idea of a house party. They had all enjoyed dressing up for Halloween - though they were more cautious of their choices after that one disastrous year - and loved parties.

It was always the little things about the Hellmouths that you never really appreciated, like the way it could turn three enthusiastic teenagers into the three buzzkills that hid on the stairs.

As always, Buffy seemed to realize what he was thinking. She put one hand on his shoulder and whispered "we are this way so _they_ don't have to be." Xander offered her a small smile. It was true and, after all, that was the real reason he had thrown the party.

"Wait, does that mean we've become Giles?" Willow asked suddenly.

Xander couldn't help it; he laughed, and he heard Buffy laughing along with him. Well, maybe there was hope for them yet.


End file.
